Refrigerators frequently provide for making and storing ice. However, some times it may be inconvenient for users to access stored ice. This is particularly the case where ice is stored in the fresh food compartment door. Typically, additional insulation of the door would be needed if ice is to be stored at the door, which can make it even more inconvenient for a user to access an ice bin or ice storage bucket. Once the ice bin or ice storage bucket is accessed by a user, the user may need to completely remove the ice storage bucket in order to remove ice. This may be inconvenient. What is needed is an ice storage bucket that allows ice to be stored and is conveniently accessible for users.